gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha, Watersauga
:For the islands / archipelago of Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha, see Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha Archipelago. | subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = City-State of Watersauga | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Settled | established_date = 4th century BCE | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 2.4 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | population_total = 657 | population_as_of = 2014 | population_density_km2 = auto }} Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha (Traditional Chinese: 曾母暗沙), alternate English name Outlying Islands (2010 population 368) is a township in the City of Watersauga of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. The township is built entirely over the southern parts of the Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha Archipelago, where the township received its name from. It is widely considered as an immediate suburb to Old Watersauga, despite their huge population difference. Much of the township's area is water, as part of the Watersauga Harbour, an inlet of the Pacific Ocean. The only land available are the islands of the Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha Archipelago laying in the town limits. As a result, the area for development is very little. Due to the rarity of land and its proximity to the city-state's largest city, Old Watersauga, there has been extreme pressure on the town to develop new high density housing. In response to this, many islands in the township has been zoned as part of the Tsang Mo Um Sha Marine Reserve, to protect against possible development. Due to the limitation in development, and the superb living environment that it offers, the township is renowned for its high real estate prices. When hurricanes strike the shores of the City of Watersauga, which occurs from time-to-time, the islands of the township becomes prone to storm surge, and excessive rainfall and winds often cause localized flooding and shore erosions. In such event, the National Meteorology Bureau of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas would issue Tropical cyclone warning signal in conjunction with the National Weather Service for Watersauga (NWSW), and when the or higher is issued, evacuation is required for the township. The administrative centre of the township is located on Tai Ping Island. The township is represented by the Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha Affairs Offices. History Archaeological records have shown that fishers originated from the western side of the continent began to settle on one of the islands in the modern days Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha beginning 4th century BCE. One of the earliest settlement was the fishing village established on the islands, which ultimately evolved into the Town Centre of Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha these days. Suppressed by the limited land area and the related legislation to protect the ecologically sensitive area, the township's population has been kept steady at around 300 for the past century, despite the neighbouring Old Watersauga was booming into a metropolitan area of 350,000 people. In March 2011, the township received great damages from the Sendai/Tohoku Earthquake and Tsunami, where the township's islands saw a 5.4 meter wave rushing onto shore. Islands and shoals of lower elevations were completely submerged in water. Over 500 people were evacuated just in time before the tsunami hits, when the National Meteorology Bureau of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (NMBILN) issued a tsunami warning. A state of emergency was declared. Due to the prompt warnings, and the relatively low height of the tsunami waves, the casualty was kept to a minimal, and a miracle of zero deaths. Geography The municipality spans over 2.4 km² over these islands and shoal. While some are uninhabited, bolded islands indicate major population centres. * Spratly Island（史白利島） * Boon Island (Japan Island，本島） * Yan Oi Shoal（仁愛暗礁） * Po Wan Island（寶運島） * Chung Yip Island（中業島） * Wong Ngam Island（黃岩島） * King Wang Island（景宏島） * Tai Ping Island（太平島） * Wing Lok Shoal （永樂暗礁） * Sai Sha Shoal（西沙暗礁） * Tung Sha Shoal（東沙暗礁） * Wing Hing Island（永興島） Demographics Amenities The municipality is home to the Armed Forces of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (South Watersauga base), and the missile range for the South Watersauga Sea. The Southernmost Monument of the City of Watersauga is also located in the municipality. Category:City of Watersauga